Steven's Conquests
by XenonDark
Summary: Connie rejects Steven, what happens when pearl helps him forget. How will our Steven change?
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS, I REALLY WANTED TO JUST TRY THIS OUT, IF THIS IS GOING TO BE A FULL SERIES OR NOT IS UP TO U**_

Steven and Connie had been dating for two months now. It's their fourth date and they were at Stevens house to end the night with a nice movie. Steven and Connie were now sixteen and Steven realized the perfect moment he was in. It was him and his girlfriend alone, watching a movie while the Gems were in their own rooms. Steven had his arm wrapped around Connie's waist as she was leaning on him enjoying the movie. Steven decided to finally make his move as he grabbed her chin and made her face him. Before she could react he kissed her. This was their first kiss and wanted it to be perfect so he took it nice and slow. Connie pushed Steven off her with an angry look on her face

"What the hell Steve!? Why'd you do that?!" she screamed at Steven with a red face.

Steven began to get nervous. Was it too soon, did he mess up? Connie got off the couch and sighed.

"Look Steven, maybe we shouldn't do this, maybe we should just stick to being friends." she said shocking Steven.

Finally able to find his words he asked quietly

"Are you breaking up with me? Why?! What did I do wrong!?"

"Nothing, I just think we work better as friends. I'll be back tomorrow for training. Bye Steven."

She walked out the house leaving Steven with tears in his eyes. Suddenly the door for the Gems rooms opened up and Pearl came out. She noticed Steven was crying and sat by him on the couch. Steven reminded Pearl of Rose so much that it hurt sometimes to look at him. But gradually as the little boy she raised from birth become a man she begun to have feelings for Steven. She was heartbroken when she heard the news about him dating Connie but forced a smile on her face to show her support even if it hurt her.

She hugged Steven as tears rolled down his eyes. He didn't cry, it was her decision and he will respectfully accept it even it hurt him.

"Steven honey what's wrong?" asked a concerned Pearl. Seeing the man she loved in pain made her heart sink.

"Connie just broke up with me." he said emotionlessly. Tears still streaming down his eyes.

"Oh Steven" she hugged him tighter trying hard to hide the happiness in her heart and voice as she talked to him.

"Is something wrong with me? Is that it? Is that why no one can love me?" he asked. Letting sadness show in his voice a little.

" What?! Of course not honey, I l-love you" she blushed.

"Yea but I want a different kind of love." he whispered.

Pearl's heart sank. She knew what he meant and she did love him that way, she just never had the courage to tell him. But this time it's different. She's not going to waste her chance.

Pearl pulled of Steven and looked him in his eyes. They were filled with sadness and betrayal. She gathered up her courage and smashed her lips on his.

Steven eyes went wide as Pearl kissed him but as it continues he could feel all the love that was in it and he realized that Pearl had loved him for a while, and from the way she was kissing him, it wasn't the parental love like he first thought. No it was the love that she would show to a man, not her son.

After a while Steven eventually melted into the kiss and started kissing her back. No way was he going to make Pearl feel like he felt when Connie pushed him away.

After a while Steven broke off the kiss gasping for air. Pearl whimpered wanting more when she felt his lips removed from hers.

"Steven I love you and I'll do anything for you so please don't be sad. I'll never say no to you, you can do whatever you want to me, as long as I'm yours I'll be happy."

Steven had completely forgotten about Connie. Pearl needed him and he wasn't going to let her down. Steven smiled at her and Pearl felt her heart melt under his gaze. Steven kisses her and although she was stunned that he was returning her feelings, she immediately kissed back. Steven broke off the kiss again making Pearl a little disappointed. Steven saw this and smiled.

 _She's so cute! She's like a little kid!_

"Cmon Pearl, let's go to my room." Steven said with a smile.

Pearl blushed as she followed Steven to the Gem door. It opened up to a normal looking room. Except for the fact that almost everything was pink. Steven picked up Pearl and carried her bridal style on to the pink but very comfortable bed. Pearl blushed blue as she was sat on the bed. Pearl sat at the edge of the bed and Steven turned serious, something he usually never does.

"Pearl?" Steven asked

Pearl was starting to get nervous.

 _Has he changed his mind, am I not good enough, I knew I confessed to soon, he probably hates me thinking that I'm just trying to take advantage of him when he's just gotten broken up with._

"Yes?" she asked worriedly.

"Do you love me."

Pearl was surprised by the question but once she calmed down she let out a breath of relief. If this was the question then she already knows exactly what to say.

"Yes!" she replied with 100% certainty in her eyes.

With the answer Steven gently laid the blue blushing Pearl on her back as he began kissing her neck.

" **Room Remove All Clothes."**

Steven and pearl were now in nothing but their birthday suits. Pearl face resemble a blueberry at the current moment. Steven took a quick moment to look over his new lover. Steven had never notice before but she looked so thin, so fragile. It felt like I always have to protect her, to keep her safe. Steven's hands began to roam pearls fragile body. Steven's left hand started to rub her left breast while his right hand kept roaming. Pearl started to moan and loudly too. All of a sudden Steven felt very dominate. He noticed that Pearl was dripping. Steven placed his middle finger in her and she screamed/moaned as her back arched.

"Yea you liked that didn't you, you little whore!" he yelled as he started fingering her.

This surprised Pearl, but this also surprised Steven. Pearl felt tingly when he talked to her like that. Steven noticed that Pearl got even more soaked. He took his finger out and Pearl whimpered, missing the feeling immediately. He placed his cock at her entrance.

"Are you ready ?"

She nodded and Steven leaned in and kissed her and he stuck entire 7-8 length into her. She screamed into the kiss and he waited for her to get used to his length. Once she calmed down he stopped the kiss and started moving his hips as she moaned his name.

"Steven! Oh my Steven **YES!**

Steven repositioned her so she was on all fours and they were doing dog style as he pounded her.

"Yea you like that don't you bitch, you liked your masters cock inside of you don't you!

"YES MASTER, PLEASE PUNISH ME FOR BEING A BAD SLAVE!"

Pearl tightened and he wasn't sure if he could hold out much more. He started going full throttle as he spanked her.

"You've been a bad slave, as punishment cum for me! Cum for your master!" he yelled as he slammed in her one last time and he came.

"YES MASTER~~" she screamed as she also came and started to spasm.

Steven grabbed her hair and pulled her head towards him. He noticed that her tongue was sticking out and her eyes was rolled to the back of her head. Steven gave her a short kiss.

"From now on, you're mine, you'll do whatever I say and never say "no", understand."

"Yes...Master."

 _ **REMEMBER GUYS, IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, COMMENT THAT YOU WANT THIS TO BE A SERIES, THANKS FOR READING :)**_


	2. New Addition

HEY GUYS IM BACK, IT SEEMS LIKE U GUYS WANT ME TO MAKE THIS A FULL STORY, SO I AM

OH AND MY FAVORITE COMMENT IS

Or-lan-do626 \- The sex drive of a half gem is dark

Yes, yes it is

AND GUYS REMEMBER, COMMENT OF WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE NEXT IN THE STORY

Last Time

"Room Remove All Clothes."

Steven and pearl were now in nothing but their birthday suits. Pearl face resemble a blueberry at the current moment. Steven took a quick moment to look over his new lover. Steven had never notice before but she looked so thin, so fragile. It felt like I always have to protect her, to keep her safe. Steven's hands began to roam pearls fragile body. Steven's left hand started to rub her left breast while his right hand kept roaming. Pearl started to moan and loudly too. All of a sudden Steven felt very dominate. He noticed that Pearl was dripping. Steven placed his middle finger in her and she screamed/moaned as her back arched.

"Yea you liked that didn't you, you little whore!" he yelled as he started fingering her.

This surprised Pearl, but this also surprised Steven. Pearl felt tingly when he talked to her like that. Steven noticed that Pearl got even more soaked. He took his finger out and Pearl whimpered, missing the feeling immediately. He placed his cock at her entrance.

"Are you ready ?"

She nodded and Steven leaned in and kissed her and he stuck entire 7-8 length into her. She screamed into the kiss and he waited for her to get used to his length. Once she calmed down he stopped the kiss and started moving his hips as she moaned his name.

"Steven! Oh my Steven YES!

Steven repositioned her so she was on all fours and they were doing dog style as he pounded her.

"Yea you like that don't you bitch, you liked your masters cock inside of you don't you!

"YES MASTER, PLEASE PUNISH ME FOR BEING A BAD SLAVE!"

Pearl tightened and he wasn't sure if he could hold out much more. He started going full throttle as he spanked her.

"You've been a bad slave, as punishment cum for me! Cum for your master!" he yelled as he slammed in her one last time and he came.

"YES MASTER~~" she screamed as she also came and started to spasm.

Steven grabbed her hair and pulled her head towards him. He noticed that her tongue was sticking out and her eyes was rolled to the back of her head. Steven gave her a short kiss.

"From now on, you're mine, you'll do whatever I say and never say "no", understand."

"Yes...Master."

This Time

Steven woke up in with Pearl on his chest.

"Good morning Pearl." Steven said in a tired voice. He knew Pearl was awake, gems don't need sleep.

"Good morning Steven." Pearl replied, snuggling up to Steven's chest. Steven chuckled at this.

"Cmon, we should get up."

"But-"

"Pearl, what did we agree on yesterday?"

"That I'll never say no to you and will always do what you say." Pearl said.

"Exactly"

"...Yes Master" Pearl said, saddened that she couldn't spend more alone time with her Master, Steven. She blushed at thinking about Steven as her Master. At that he could do anything to her, that he can dominate her. She got off Steven's chest and off the bed. Steven sat up and gave an order to the room.

"Room, clean, and also give us fresh clothes."

Suddenly Steven and Pearl felt refreshed.

"I will never get tired of that." Steven laughed.

Steven looked at himself in the mirror. He was now Garnets height and instead of his old hair, he now had his father's, although it fitted Steven better. Instead of his usual pink shirt with a yellow star in the middle, he now wore a black shirt that had the sleeves tore off and his signature star was sitting in the middle of his black shirt. (Story's picture) He lost his baby fat years ago and now had a six pack. All of the missions he's been going on gave Steven just enough muscles to look good, and not overbearing. Steven and Pearl walked out of the Gem's door and saw Amethyst in the fridge. Steven saw her ass poking out and couldn't help but stare. Pearl saw this and wrapped herself around Steven's arm, glaring at him. Amethyst saw this.

"Pearl did you just come out of Steve's room?!" Pearl blushed and Amethyst began to laugh.

Pearl unwrapped herself from Steven's arm while blushing blue with embarrassment. Steven smirked and walked over to Amethyst and grabbed her by the waist from behind.

"Yea she did come out my room. In fact, she was in my room the whole night screaming, "Master, more! More!" Steven whispered in her ear and Amethyst blushed purple.

"So you better behave and be a good girl before I decide to take you into my room tonight make you do the same." Steven continued whispering. His hands moved from her waist and squeezed her ass and she gave a slight moan. Steven looked over Amethyst. She decided to make her form taller but she was still the shortest of the group. He removed his hands and walked towards the couch as he heard her whimper for more. He smirked. Since yesterday, Steven has changed. He has more confidence. He sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. Pearl sat next to him and glared at him. He was about to laugh until he saw the tears in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Please don't leave me Steven! I need you, I'll do anything!" she began to try to kiss Steven to show him her resolve but he pushed her off. Pearl was starting to cry.

"Pearl, I'm not going to leave you!"

"Huh?" surprised.

"Pearl, you're mine, and i'll never leave you. But you have to remember to share."

"But Stev-"

"No buts, you can't be selfish Pearl."

"Yes Master." Pearl said grudgingly. She didn't care that much if Steven had other women, it was actually really common long ago.

Amethyst shyly sat on the other side of Steven. So Pearl was on his right and Amethyst was on his left. Steven laughed at the shy girl. Pearl rested her head on Steven's lap and he started playing with her hair. Amethyst saw this went purple in envy. Then she got confused.

Why do I care if Pearl is cuddling up to Steven? It's not like I like him or anything. So why do I want to be cuddled next to him as well? Maybe…...maybe I do l-like Steven. Would that be so bad? Steven did say that she had to share. But I can't just randomly cuddle next to him, he'll think I'm weird!"

Steven saw that Amethyst was thinking about something. She looked at Pearl in envy then looked back into space,thinking, several times. Amethyst and Steven's eyes meet and she instantly turned away embarrassed. Steven chuckled at this. He kept his right hand playing with Pearl's hair and wrapped his left arm around Amethyst's waist and pulled her closer. Amethyst couldn't face him as she turned even more purple. Steven chuckled again and forced Amethyst head on his shoulder and rested his head on hers. She gasped but didn't resist.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Amethyst, you could join me and Pearl, you could become mine. All you have to do is say two simple words." Steven whispered.

Amethyst knew what Steven meant. She knew if she became his that she'll have to do everything he said. She'd have to become his slave, but she wanted him. It wouldn't be so bad if she became his slave, right? Steven saw her thinking about it. He sighed.

"It's fine, I get it." he said in a sad voice while unwrapping his hand from her waist and removed her head from his shoulder. She whimpered missing his touch.

"Wait!" she said worriedly, but Steven kept his face towards the t.v and didn't reply to her.

"Steven please! I didn't say no!" she saw Steven with a smirk on his face which confused her. Until she realized that he planned this. Who was this, she didn't remember Steven being so devious. If he wasn't mad at her, why was he ignoring her? A sudden realization hit her. He wanted her complete submission and loyalty. He wanted her to beg. She gave up and finally said the two words he wanted to hear.

"Yes…..Master." she said looking down. With those two words she completely gave herself to Steven. She no longer was her own person and she was officially his. Steven's smirk grew to a full blown smile. He grabbed her chin and made her face him. He smashed his lips on hers. As he forced his tongue in her mouth she completely accepted as her Master and didn't care if she was his slave. Pearl, that was still on Steven's lap, smiled.

All of a sudden the three gems heard the door slam open. Steven and Amethyst stopped kissing and Pearl sat up from Steven's lap. Connie stood in the doorway stunned with tears in her eyes.

"Connie….." Steven said, barely a whisper.

"Steven how could you!?" Connie screamed tears finally streaming down her eyes. She ran out the house. Steven got up and ran after her. Pearl and Amethyst felt their heart sink when Steven ran out the house to find Connie. Will she take their Master away from them.

Steven caught up with Connie quicker than expected. He grabbed her hand as she struggled to break away from him.

"Connie wait!"

All of a sudden Steven's face stung. Connie had slapped him.

"How could you?! What was our relationship to you!? What was those two months we spent together to you!? Was I really that replaceable that it only took you a day to forget about me. Was I just trash that you could throw away?!"

Steven felt rage boiling up in him.

"What are you talking about?! You broke up with me! Do you have any idea the pain I felt?! The feeling like my life was falling apart around me!"

Connie realized that she had no right to be angry at Steven. She had pushed Steven away. Her tears began to overflow.

"Steven, I'm so sorry! I was just surprised yesterday, when I went home I realized my mistake so I came here today to apologize! Steven I want to get back together!"

Steven was stunned. She wanted to get back together?! But what about the gems? Connie saw his hesitation. No…..she didn't want to lose Steven. She forced her lips on his. Steven was hesitant at first but he eventually melted into the kiss. They broke apart for air.

"Look, if we're going to do this, things are a little different. I have Pearl and Amethyst now, and I can't just leave them." Connie's heart sank.

"But….if you're willing to share, then we might be able to make it work."

Connie didn't know what to do. Sharing? She didn't know how she felt about that. But she definitely didn't want to lose Steven forever. She swallowed her pride and nodded. Steven broke into a smile and kissed her, and this time, he didn't get pushed away.

They walked back to the house. As soon as Steven walked through the door, Pearl smashed her lips on his.

"Master, please don't leave us!" Pearl yelled with tears in her eyes. Amethyst stood by Pearl with worry. Steven saw how much they were worried. Steven smiled. He could tell how much they cared for him. Connie looked at him funny.

"Master?" Connie looked confused.

"Yea, don't worry, tonight you'll learn to call me Master to." Steven said smirking.

Connie's face went red. Pearl wrapped herself around Steven's arm.

"Master, don't tease her so much."

"Fine." Steven chuckled. He then kissed her. He loved how they instantly submitted to him. All of a sudden Pearl flipped backwards and Garnet's fist was where Pearl was a second ago.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"


	3. Beta

Hey guys, its Crow here and i know i havent updated in a while but i wanna ask a question **What is a Beta** on ? and how can i getr one, I feel like it would more...productive if i had a Beta, i will be updating my stories shortly, so dont u worry


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO GUYS IM BACK WITH SOME MORE STEVEN'S CONQUEST, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I WAS WAITING UNTIL I GET A BETA AND I FINALLY HAVE ONE, IM REALLY EXITED TO HAVE SOMEONE HELP ME, IDK Y BUT IT JUST FEELS LIKE WE'RE PARTNERS OR SOMETHING, IM JUST SUPER EXITED AND GIDDY, ANYWAY GUYS HERE IT GOES

Last Time

"Look, if we're going to do this, things are a little different. I have Pearl and Amethyst now, and I can't just leave them." Connie's heart sank.

"But….if you're willing to share, then we might be able to make it work."

Connie didn't know what to do. Sharing? She didn't know how she felt about that. But she definitely didn't want to lose Steven forever. She swallowed her pride and nodded. Steven broke into a smile and kissed her, and this time, he didn't get pushed away.

They walked back to the house. As soon as Steven walked through the door, Pearl smashed her lips on his.

"Master, please don't leave us!" Pearl yelled with tears in her eyes. Amethyst stood by Pearl with worry. Steven saw how much they were worried. Steven smiled. He could tell how much they cared for him. Connie looked at him funny.

"Master?" Connie looked confused.

"Yea, don't worry, tonight you'll learn to call me Master to." Steven said smirking.

Connie's face went red. Pearl wrapped herself around Steven's arm.

"Master, don't tease her so much."

"Fine." Steven chuckled. He then kissed her. He loved how they instantly submitted to him. All of a sudden Pearl flipped backwards and Garnet's fist was where Pearl was a second ago.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

This Time

Steven stared wide eyed at Garnet, frozen. He apparently just pissed off one of the most powerful gems ever and right now, he was terrified. He knew that Garnet wouldn't physically hurt him. Although he knew this, he was still shaking. The last time he pissed her off is when he "accidently" squeezed her ass, and she got so mad that she teleported him on an uncharted island full of corrupted gems. Garnet has future vision so they both knew that he wasn't going to die, but being on an uncharted island alone with monsters is still scary as hell. Steven never found out why she was so angry just for a little squeeze. He was young and just wanted to know how it felt. Although it was harmless, that was the maddest he's ever seen Garnet, but this blew that past experience out the window. She had just reached a new level of anger. She was furious.

"I'll ask again." she said calmy, which scared Steven more then her yelling for some reason.

"What is going on here?" she repeated with venom in her voice.

"G-garnet, please calm down, nothing happened."

"Oh really, so Pearl calling you Master is nothing?!" Garnet yelled.

She then faced Pearl who was standing behind Steven with a worried look on her face. Pearl knew that if she didn't dodge that punch she would've been sent to her gem form. Of coarse Garnet knew that Pearl loved Steven more than she was supposed to. They had verbal fights over it on a weekly basis but she never tried to actually hurt Pearl before.

"Garnet stand down!" Steven commanded.

Garnet still had her gauntlets on and was ready to attack again at any time. She didn't look at Steven and took a step towards Pearl. Steven stepped up and faced Garnet. When Steven turned 14 and tried to grow up for Connie she told him that he didn't need to, but that didn't make Steven stop. Sure he stopped trying to look older but his body naturally grew anyway. He started to take training more seriously and could be serious when he needed to be. He still acted goofy most times but everyone knows that Steven has a serious side that rarely comes out. Steven grew strong and with Connie as the Sword and him as the Shield they could take down any of the Crystal Gems, even the strongest, Garnet. Once Steven turned 15 Garnet officially appointed Steven as leader of the Crystal Gems. He still let Garnet do everything mostly unless there something that needed his attention. Garnet finally looked at Steven.

"No." she said simply and took another step forward.

"Garnet stand the hell down!" Steven shouted. This surprised Garnet. This surprised all of the Gems as they have never heard Steven curse before. This made Garnet stagger a bit but didn't put her gauntlets away.

Steven took out his shield. This made Connie go into fighter mode and took out her sword. She stepped up and stood by Steven.

"Now." Steven repeated. Steven was in his serious mode that he rarely ever used.

Garnet looked at the both of them and she knew that she wouldn't be able to take Stevn down, especially with Connie next to him. She reluctantly put her gauntlets away.

"Fine." she said with anger in her voice. She looked at Pearl once again standing behind Steven. Even though Garnet had her glasses on, Pearl still knew that her eyes held hate. Garnet turned around and walked back into her room.

Steven sighed a sigh of relief and put away his shield while Connie put her sword back into its scabbard. Steven looked at Pearl and she was shaking. He went up to her and hugged her to calm her down.

"Everything's okay Pearl, I won't let her hurt you."

"B-But when you're not here and when you can't protect me next time she'll-"

"Shhh." Steven cut her off. "I'll always be here to protect you."

Steven let go of Pearl and was about to go and talk to Garnet. He needed to know why she acted like that. Sure it was strange but he never thought that Garnet would react to it that way. Before he could let go however Pearl pulled in back into a hug.

"Don't leave me! Please Steven…don't leave me." She begged. Steven pulled her off his chest and held her at arm's length. He looked into her eyes. She was crying.

"Pearl I need to go and talk to her." Steven explained.

"But-"

"No Pearl, we are a team and if one of our team members have problems, as leader it's my job to know why they have problems and if we can fix it."

Pearl stared in Steven's eyes. Steven's serious eyes, not the ones that are usually filled with playfulness . It made her shudder. She loved this part of Steven. Don't get her wrong, she loved his goofy side too. It balanced him out. He's not always serious so the team trusts him and they can relate to him and rely on him for other things other than missions, but he's not always goofy either so the team and trust him in missions. She loved everything about Steven. She nodded her head and Steven let her go and went to the Gem's door. The door opened and he went in.

The first thing he saw was all the bubbled corrupted gems. The room was the same as always. Just bubbled gems everywhere. Steven started to wonder where does Garnet sleep. Then he remembered that Gem's don't need sleep so she probably never slept at all. He then saw Garnet standing in the middle of the room. He knew that she knew he was here. Fucking Future Vision. Garnet was facing away from him in the middle of the room, her hands balled up in a fist.

"Garnet" Steven called out. "Why did you act like that. I realise that you don't agree with Pearl's choice but you didn't have to try to hurt her."

"She-She knew that she wasn't supposed to fall in love with you!" Garnet turned to face him. "Rose's orders were to-"

"Wait what?" Steven cut her off.

Garnet realized her mistake. She decided that it was time that Steven knew.

"When your mother, when Rose fell in love with your father and you were just days old, I had a vision. It rarely happens, I usually have to search for the future but in that moment the future came to me."

Steven was confused but stayed quiet.

"In the vision you and everyone were in your bed n-naked."

Steven was surprised that Garnet actually stuttered. Was she embarrassed? Steven then realized something. She said everyone, doesn't that mean she was there also.

"Even you Garnet?" Steven asked trying to find out if he was right or not. Garnet turned her head to the side trying not to look at him, a blush on her face. Steven smirked at this new piece of information.

"A-Anyway I told Rose and she forbade everyone from falling in love with you. We were to protect you and that's it. Pearl broke her rule."

Steven's smirk grew wider.

"Well, so did Amethyst." Steven stated, surprising Garnet.

"Oh no, everything's going wrong! Everything is already on the wrong path!"

"No Garnet, everything is okay. We should just let it happen." Steven said with a smile as he walked towards her.

"No! Rose ordered-"

"Rose isn't here! My mom isn't here so it's ok." Steven said in a calm voice. He then grabbed Garbet by the waist. She gasped realizing what Steven was trying to do. She tried to push him off but he held on to her.

"No, Steven, let go! This is wrong! I won't fall for it, I'm a fusion of two people in love remember. I AM a relationship remember!?"

"No Garnet, you are NOT Sapphire and Ruby. You are Garnet, even if you are made from two Gems that are in love doesn't mean that YOU'RE in love. Stop acting! I know that you have all of that love in you but you don't have anyone that love is directed at! I know that you are jealous of Sapphire and Ruby! You must be! So stop acting like you don't want this!"

Steven kisses her.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS, ITS YA BOY CROW AND I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER TO READ, AND BY THE WAY, I NEED YOU GUYS TO COMMENT, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT HAS TO DO WITH THE STORY OR NOT BUT READING YOUR COMMENTS MAKES ME WANT TO POST MORE CHAPTERS, PLEASE GUYS COMMENT

IMPORTANT: STEVEN'S CONQUEST IS GOING TO GO ON A DARKER PATH, I REALIZED THAT RIGHT NOW THIS STORY HAS NO OBJECTIVE EXCEPT GETTING ALL OF THE CRYSTAL GEMS, MY IDEA GUY GAVE ME AN IDEA

(HEY HE'S DOING HIS JOB)

AND NOW THE MAIN POINT OF THIS STORY IS FOR ME TO TURN STEVEN INTO A CONQUERING BADASS BUT DON'T WORRY, HE WILL STILL BE A STUD!

Last Time

"A-Anyway I told Rose and she forbade everyone from falling in love with you. We were to protect you and that's it. Pearl broke her rule."

Steven's smirk grew wider.

"Well, so did Amethyst." Steven stated, surprising Garnet.

"Oh no, everything's going wrong! Everything is already on the wrong path!"

"No Garnet, everything is okay. We should just let it happen." Steven said with a smile as he walked towards her.

"No! Rose ordered-"

"Rose isn't here! My mom isn't here so it's ok." Steven said in a calm voice. He then grabbed Garbet by the waist. She gasped realizing what Steven was trying to do. She tried to push him off but he held on to her.

"No, Steven, let go! This is wrong! I won't fall for it, I'm a fusion of two people in love remember. I AM a relationship remember!?"

"No Garnet, you are NOT Sapphire and Ruby. You are Garnet, even if you are made from two Gems that are in love doesn't mean that YOU'RE in love. Stop acting! I know that you have all of that love in you but you don't have anyone that love is directed at! I know that you are jealous of Sapphire and Ruby! You must be! So stop acting like you don't want this!"

Steven kisses her.

This Time 

Steven forced his tongue into Garnet's mouth. Garnet's eyes widen in surprise. She tries to force him off her but then the surprise dull and her senses return. She feels Steven's tongue ravishing her. Feeling him dominating her mouth she starts to melt into the kiss. Her iron will, her supposedly unbreakable wall was getting destroyed every second Steven's tongue was in her mouth. After a while Steven pulled back for hair, breathing heavily.

"S-Steven…" she stutters with a rare blush on her face.

"Did you….enjoy the kiss?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Garnet blushes even more at the question.

"I love you Garnet. I love you, Pearl, Amethyst, and Connie. How could my love for you be wrong? How could your search for someone to direct all of that love in your heart be wrong?" Steven asked, Garnet was stumped at the question.

"But Rose, your mother, what about her order?"

"She's not here. I'm your leader now and you do not take orders from her anymore, and I order you to accept your feelings."

"But Steven-"

"This is an order Garnet!" he rose his voice. "If you seriously don't have feelings for me then I'll leave you alone right now, but if you do, then you have to accept those feelings!" Steven yelled.

Garnet looked down.

She should really accept this? Sure she's lonely but she could go and find a different man. But he's here now, this could be my chance to be with someone! She debated with herself. She lifts her head and looked at Steven.

"I-I…..I do want someone to love. The way you kissed me, it made me shudder. I loved it. I realized your right. I am my own person, and I should be allowed to have my own feelings!

Garnet kisses Steven. Not a kiss of lust but of passion. He felt her need to feel loved. Her need to be with someone. After a while of kissing Steven pulled back for air, much to Garnet's dismay.

"C'mon, let's go announce you as the new member of the harem." Steven said with a wide smile. He pulled Garnet out the Gem's door holding her hand. All of Steven's harem were either sitting on the couch with worried expressions or standing up with worried expressions. 

"Hey guys! I convinced Garnet to join us!" Steven yelled with a smile. The Crystal Gem's were shocked to say the least. This is literally the last thing they expected. To them, Garnet is like a rock, unmoveable, unswayable. To hear that she actually changed her mind to anything is a surprise.

"S-Steven, are you sure?" Pearl asked suspiciously.

Steven nodded with a smile and kisses Garnet and to their greater surprise, she kissed back! Everyone standing there and watching them started to get uncomfortable. They wished that they were Garnet right now. Steven finally pulled back for air, breathing heavily.

"Yup!" he replied with certainty.

"O-Okay, um it's time for training Steven."

"Oh yea! I completely forgot! Okay, let's go."

HEY GUYS, SORRY THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT GOOD AND SHORT BUT I NEEDED TO HURRY UP WITH THIS SO WE COULD TRANSITION INTO (DARK STEVEN) THINGS ARE GOING TO START TO GET WEIRD! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE THINGS GET WEIRD AND EXCITING!


	6. IM SOOO SORRY

OMG GUYS IM NOT DEAD! I THINK I HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO THO BEFORE U ALL GET UR PITCHFORKS AND KNIVES! WELL UM.. . TO PUT IT SIMPLY...I JUST LOST THE SPARK FOR THIS STORY...ITS NOT THAT I WAS BUSY OR THAT I HAD THINGS TO DO...I JUST DIDN'T THINK TO MANY PEOPLE LIKED IT...I MEAN I SAW THE VIEWS AND STUFF BUT THAT WASN'T REALLY ENOUGH FOR ME...I WANTED MORE ACTIVITY.. U KNOW, MORE COMMENTS AND SHOWING THAT UR ACTUALLY COMMITTED TO THE STORY...SO I JUST STOPPED

...

...

...

BUT NOW IM BACK! IVE SEEN THE PLEADS FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY AND SOME EVEN PRIVATE MESSAGED ME ON BOTH OF MY STORIES BEGGING ME TO CONTINUE! IT WARMS MY HEART THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY CARED ENOUGH TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME ABOUT IT! IVE FOUND MY SPARK AGAIN AND IM READY TO CONTINUE! I HAVE NO DOUBT IN MY MIND THAT OVER THE NEXT TWO DAYS I WILL UPDATE MY STORIES! IM SAYING 2 DAYS BECAUSE I HAVE 3 STORIES TO UPDATE AND IT MIGHT TAKE ME A WHILE BUT I WILL CONTINUE!

THE SHOW MUST GO ON!


	7. Chapter 6

**YES, IM BACK! YES, IM A BASTARD FOR LYING ABOUT UPDATING! YES, IM NOT DEAD AND I AM ALIVE. NOW I TOLD A COUPLE PEOPLE WHO PM'D ME ABOUT HOW I WILL NEVER QUIT ANY OF MY STORIES AND THAT THEY ARE ALL MY BABIES! NOW IF IM GOING TO BE HONEST WITH YOU, I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE THIS STORY, BUT I RECENTLY READ THE STORY THAT INSPIRED ME FOR THIS STORY AND SO I CHECKED OUT MY OWN STORIES TO SEE IF I HAVE ANY NEW COMMENTS. I FOUND THIS FUCKING** _ **TROLL**_ **WHO READ MY STORY AND COMMENTED ON** _ **EVERY-SINGLE-ONE**_ **OF MY CHAPTERS! HE STRAIGHT UP RIPPED ME A NEW ASSHOLE. I'M NOT GONNA LIE...** _ **I FOUND IT HILARIOUS!**_ **NOT GONNA LIE, IF THIS GUY COMMENTED ON THE FIRST CHAPTER AND DIDN'T ON THE OTHERS, I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THIS GUY WAS SERIOUS, AND IT WOULD HAVE HURT MY FEELINGS. WHOEVER SAYS THAT HATTERS DOESN'T EFFECT THEM...IS LYING! THESE STORIES ARE OUR BABIES, AND THEY MATTER TO US. THE DIFFERENCE WITH THIS GUY IS THAT HE READ** _ **ALL**_ **OF MY CHAPTERS AND COMMENTED ON ALL OF THEM. WHAT BROUGHT ME OVER THE TOP WAS THAT HE WENT TO MY** _ **OTHER**_ **STORY AND COMMENTED ON THAT TOO! I ABSOLUTELY COULD NOT BELIEVE THAT THIS GUY WENT OUT OF HIS WAY TO COMMENT ON BOTH MY STORIES. THIS GUY** _ **INSPIRED**_ **ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

 **BTW, THIS STORY WAS MADE** _ **BEFORE**_ **LAPIS ESCAPES FUSION WITH JASPER!**

After training, Steven was tuckered out. He was happy though. He has all of the Crystal Gems and Connie. He goes up to his room for a well deserved rest after the day he's had. Honestly, Steven was surprised on how it all went down. Steven thought it would take more of a hassle to bring Garnet on board. _How would this relationship(s) even work. Four girls and one guy in a relationship._ Steven then sighs, he'll deal with that when it comes to it. He flops on his bed and before he notices it, he's asleep.

 **Dream**

 _It's dark...why is it so dark? Where am I?_

Steven then noticed some low glowing lights in the the darkness. With nothing else to go on, he walks towards the lights. As he gets closer, he notices that the lights form chains. The chains are moving, becoming limp and then strained, as if it's holding something down. In the end, curiosity won over caution as he moved closer to the chain. The closer he got, the more he realized what was going on. His expression grew grim as he walked up to the four arm/legged, blue skinned, and white arm giant.

( **AGAIN, THIS IS BEFORE LAPIS ESCAPES! THIS STORY** _ **WILL**_ **EVENTUALLY FUSE WITH THE REGULAR STORY, SO SPOILER ALERT, THE ORIGINAL AND MINE WILL EVENTUALLY FUSE)**

"What do you want _this_ time Malachite?" Steven asks kinda annoyed. Steven, for some reason, could talk with Malachite in his dreams. It hasn't happened in about two months so he put it in the back of his mind. He kind of felt bad about forgetting about Lapis, even if it was just a little bit. It's just been a long two days.

" **Ste** ven!" she yells. He could hear Lapis voice when she yelled his name and it made him feel even worse for forgetting about her. Steven calms down his growing annoyance.

 _Even though Jasper is a crazy bitch, I shouldn't take that out on Lapis._

Hearing a malicious laughter tears him away from his thoughts.

" **HA...HAHAHA..HAHAHAHA! I've finally figured it out. I've finally found a way to get out of this wretched underwater prison! You see, we're connected Steven! That's why you can come see me like this! We're connected on a psychological level! So that means, if** _ **you're**_ **connected to me,** _ **I'm**_ **connected to you!"**

Steven screams in pain. His head started hurt. No, that's an understatement. He was in agony! It felt like his brain was forcefully trying to push out his skull! Steven was started to get scared.

 _Is this what Malachite was talking about!? Why does it hurt so much?! What is she trying to do?!_

Black spots were starting to appear in his vision. It feels like the darkness of his dreams were slowly swallowing him up. He feels his consciousness slipping.

 _Heh, how can I lose consciousness asleep?_

He chuckles with the irony of the situation before everything goes dark again.

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT THIS WAS MADE ON SHORT NOTICE! NOW IM GOING TO START TALKING SERIOUS FOR A LITTLE**

 **THE REASON WHY I STOPPED WRITING FOR A WHILE WAS BECAUSE I WAS SCARED. I STARTED THIS STORY AS JUST FANFIC PORN BUT AS I CONTINUED WRITING, I WANTED TO MAKE A STORY OUT OF THIS. NOW, WRITING PORN AND WRITING A STORY ARE TOTALLY DIFFERENT. I WANTED THIS STORY TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. I ENVISIONED HOW THIS STORY WAS GOING TO TURN OUT AND IT WOULD BE AWESOME BUT THE THING IS, I DIDNT KNOW IF MY WRITING WOULD DO THIS PORN WITH A STORY JUSTICE. IF I WROTE THIS STORY THATS SUPPOSED TO BE AWESOME BUT FUCKED UP THE WRITING AND MADE THIS AWESOME STORY LOOK STUPID, IT WOULD REALLY BREAK MY HEART. AS I SAID, THESE STORIES ARE OUR BABIES, AND WE WANT TO RAISE THEM RIGHT.**

 **WELL THATS ALL FOR THE SERIOUS PART , ILL SEE U NEXT TIME GUYS! GOTTA WRITE A NEW CHAPTER FOR THE PHANTOMS NOW**


	8. Chapter 7

**SUP GUYS, I KNOW IM SUPPOSED BE WRITING THE PHANTOMS NEW CHAPTER, BUT I JUST GOT A SPARK FOR THIS NEW CHAPTER AND WHEN I HAVE A SPARK I HAVE TO FOLLOW IT BECAUSE I DONT KNOW WHEN ILL GET ANOTHER ONE. ANYWAY, HERE YA GO!**

 **Malachite P.O.V**

I open my eyes. Where am I? Everything is so...pink. Where is the usual darkness that reminds me of my imprisonment every waking minute. I try to get up but I end up laying right back down. I'm so comfortable. I haven't been this comfortable in years. Not since my imprisonment. Being at the bottom of the mass body of water these earthlings call, the ocean, is not the most enjoyable thing in the galaxy. Ugh, there's just so much pink! There's nothing else here! No orange, red, black, nothing! Still in the bed, I try to figure out how I got into this pink monstrosity of a room.

Wait, I'm beginning to remember now. The halfling called, "Steven" came to visit me again and I took advantage of the moment in seized control of his mind. That means I must be in his body right now! This must be his lair then. Why is it so pink though. That kid really needs some mixture in his life.

"Hahaha!" I can't help but laugh. I did it! I finally did it! I escaped that underwater prison!

"HAHAHAHA-"

"Steven?"

"..." I turn to look where that voice came from and find a Pearl in the corner of the room...watching me. What is it doing? Is it trying to clean the Steven's lair or something? I better get rid of it. Right now I need to be alone to think about my next step.

"I no longer require your services. You may leave and continue your duties with the rest of the lairs."

"Steven, what are you talking about? You know I sometimes watch you sleep. To make sure you're okay of course! Anyway! What lairs are you talking about? And what duties?"

"You mean you're not here to clean? You're here to watch me sleep? Why?" I ask confused. From the information I got before coming this planet, the organisms on this planet do a thing called "sleep" to recover energy. Why would this Steven require sleep when it's a gem?

"Well, do I have to have a reason to look after my M-master when he's the most vulnerable?"

Hm, so this Pearl is in fact my servant. This information on when this Steven is most vulnerable is also appreciated. I shall not dispose of this Pearl yet. It could be more valuable.

"Anyway Steven, you should not have fallen asleep so early! It is only noon! If you continue to do this, it might mess up your sleep cycles. This is unhealthy, so you need to get out of bed this instant!"

I stare at the Pearl, stunned. I've never seen a Pearl yell. I didn't even know that could. Now that I think about it, the old reports did say that Rose treated all gems equal. Does that mean this Pearl isn't my servant. No, the pearl just called me master so the the fact that the Pearl is my servant stands. So, yes she's my servant, but she's also a equal? That's the only reason I can think of that would let her talk to her master like that.

I get off the comfortable bed. I stare at the weird Pearl trying to figure her out. She looks away as her cheeks turn a little bit more blue than usual .

"Oh, you must want to go another round. All you had to do was tell me Master. It is my duty after all to please you in any way I can." the Pearl says in a whisper.

Confused, I just stand there. I don't know what it is talking about. Another round of what? This is something the Steven knew so if the Pearl suspects that I don't know what it is talking about, it might blow my cover. The Pearl walks up to me slowly and comes uncomfortably close. The Pearl slowly pushes on my chest and pushes me onto the bed. Wait, didn't it just tell me to get out of the bed? Now it's pushing me on the bed. Make up your mind gem!

She starts taking off my clothing. Starting with my shirt, it then takes off my pants. Apparently I have under clothing for some reason. It eventually takes that off too. I am now completely naked for some reason. Why is it doing this? I don't understand the point. It then starts touching my organ. Apparently this organ helps humans procreate. Gems don't procreate so we usually never choose this form since it has no use. What is it going to do?

She starts rubbing the organ up and down while looking at me. What is the point-

"Aw~" a strange sound came out my throat. What was that? Why does it feel so weird. It's pleasurable but not enough. I don't feel satisfied. I notice as the Pearl go faster as my organ hardens. What is happening?!

"Aww~" there goes that strange groan again.

It feels so good.

Something is building up.

It feels so good!

It's almost here!

"Faster!" I command. I need more. I need to be satisfied. The Pearl does as I said and speeds up. I feel something erupting for the tip of my organ with the wave of satisfaction and pleasure. I pant as I realize I'm out of breath. Why am I so tired? I didn't even do anything. The Pearl then precedes to lick up the substance that came out of my organ which was no longer hard.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do anything more honey, but I'm still kind of sore." the Pearl apologizes. I don't understand why though. What does it mean by "more"? Is there something else we could have done. While I have control, I will need to find out more about this ritual.

"It's no problem Pearl. We will do more later." I say with a smile.

"Yes Master."

 **WHADUP GUYS! IT YA BOY CROW! I HAD TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOME MORE OF YA BOY STEVEN! LOOK AT THIS CRAZINESS THO, WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? REMEMBER TO COMMENT AND PIECE!**


	9. Chapter 8

IDEAS GOTTEN FROM

Masquerade man1234

lunar silver

* * *

Malachite realized that she couldn't use Steven's gem, therefor, she couldn't open the Gem's Door. As she was about to order Pearl to open the door, something started pulling in the back of her mind and she could feel herself losing control of Steven's body. Although she was losing control, she wasn't worried. Steven and Malachite are connected, she knew that she'd be back in control once again.

 **STEVEN P.O.V**

I force my mind forward. I will NOT lose control of MY body! I refuse for this to happen! I start pushing Malachites mind back. It's weird having a battle for control of a body. It's like pushing my will against hers. It's about who wants it more and I definitely want control of MY body. Yes, I lost control of my body movements for a little bit, but that doesn't mean I couldn't SEE what was happening. How DARE she take advantage of MY Pearl!? How dare Pearl not NOTICE that it wasn't me!?

As I finally push Malachite in the back of my mind, I take back control. Pearl is still licking up the rest of my seman. I know that I shouldn't be mad. I know it's not her fault that she didn't notice. She was seeing MY body after all. Although I know all of this, I still can't help but to be furious! She's only allowed to do things like that to ME!

" _Pearl."_ I try to say calmly but I couldn't help the venom slipping out of my voice. I can see that the sudden change of my tone surprised her. She notices my glare and starts to shiver. I couldn't help myself from becoming pissed. She pleasured someone else and I can't get it out of my head.

" _Heh..you know how for the last couple of years I've been having dreams of Malachite? Well apparently she figured out a way to take over my body for a short period of time."_ I say with venom dripping on every word. Pearl eyes turned wide as she started to figure out what happened.

"Oh my Steven? Are you ok?! How did she learn how to take control of your body?! I knew something weird was going on!" she says worriedly as she hugs me.

" _Heh~? Did you now? That apparently didn't stop you from giving Malachite a hand job now did it?!_ I yell as I push her off of me. _  
_

"S-steven...I-I-I didn't know it was you! I'm sorry!

" _You are to pleasure ME and only ME! You are Mine and only MINE! You apparently don't understand that!_

"I didn't kno-"

" _Shut up!"_ I yell, interrupting her.

" _You need training. You call me Master and ONLY Master from now on. DO you understand me?"_

 _She nods._ " _ **Room, Clothes Off."**_ I order. Our clothes disappear and we're once again, are in nothing but our birthday suits. I push her on the bed and spread her legs. I place my cock on the entrance to her anus. Her eyes widen as she notices that I'm not in the right entrance

"Wait Steven! I've never had ana-AHHH!" she screams as I force it all in at once.

" _I told you, it's Master and Only Master."_ I whisper in her ear as I see tears in her eyes.

I start to move my hips at full throttle at the very start. I grit my teeth as her ass clamps down on my cock. I see Pearl's eyes roll to the back of her head as her tongue hung loosely. With every thrust her screams get louder.

"AH M-master! Go faster! Control me! Hurt me! Use my body to satisfy your urges! AHH~! The pain feels so good!" she screams. Her asshole tightens even more. It's so tight it's starting to hurt but I continue going as fast as I can.

"You will never serve anyone else again, understood?!" I yell as I start to slow down into a sloth pace.

"Yes Master! I am only to be used by you! I'm your slave Master! So please! Why are you going so slow!?" she yells 's losing it as she was on the brink of satisfaction. She starts moving her hips trying to bring the pleasure back but it only slowed down the inevitable.

"Master PLEASE!" she yells with tears running down her eyes.

"I need it! Why are you doing this!?" she yells. I look at her teary eyes as I start speeding back up again. I see the hope returning in her eyes as I speed up. I can't help but smirk as I see her reaching the brink again. I start to suck on her breasts as I hear her moans get louder. I bite her nipple."

"AHH~" she screams as I start to play with her nipple with my teeth.

"AHHH~ I'm almost there! Master, just a little more! Harder!"

With my right hand pinching her nipple and me biting the other, I use my left hand to pinch her clit.

"!" she silently screams as she finally reaches her climax. Her ass clamps down even more as I get pushed over the edge also. I fill her up enjoying my climax high. I take my cock out, wincing a little from a little pain.

" **Room create collar for Pearl."**

A dog collar forms around pearls neck but she doesn't notice. Her eyes a rolled back and her tongue is still out like a dog in heat. I close my hand into a fist and a chain forms from the collar into my hand. I pull the chain and she jerks forward towards me.

"What are you?"

"A slave. A bitch. A cum dumpster for only my Master." she says absent mindedly.


	10. CO-AUTHOR

HEY GUYS, SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT I REALLY NEED SOME HELP!I WANT MY STORIES TO BE LONGER. I FEEL LIKE THESE 1000 WORDS A CHAPTER IS JUST NOT SATISFYING. I WANT A CO-AUTHOR TO HELP ME WITH MY STORY, POSSIBLY BOTH OF THEM. ULTIMATELY I WILL HAVE THE FINAL SAY AND WILL PROBABLY CHANGE SOME THINGS BUT I WILL TELL YOU MY CHANGES. YOU HAVE TO BE CONSISTENT AND HAVE SOME WAY FOR ME TO TALK TO YOU, LIKE ON GOOGLE HANGOUTS, OR KIK OR ANYTHING BESIDES . YOU HAVE TO BE ABLE TO TYPE **AT** **LEAST 1000 WORDS!** LET ME SAY THIS, **YOU WILL NEVER DO A FULL CHAPTER ALONE!** I WILL ALWAYS ADD 1000-2000 MORE WORDS TO THE CHAPTER. I WILL TELL YOU THE GENERAL IDEA OF THE CHAPTER AND YOU DO YOUR PART AND ILL DO MINE. PLEASE, IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO BE MY CO-AUTHOR, ID REALLY APPRECIATE IT. JUST PM ME AND ILL GET TO YOU AS SOON AS I CAN.


End file.
